Saved
by Bearbar123
Summary: When Kagome is captured in battle she is saved by the person she least expected, Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha All rights go to the makers of the anime and manga, this is just purely for fanfiction

Saved Chapter 1

Kagome POV

I watch as the large bug demon charged at us. It is incredibly fast so Inuyasha couldn't get to me fast enough. I gasp as I am thrown back , the shards flying off my neck. I watch as Inuyasha dove for the shards, instead of me.

The demon grabs me, starting to run as fast as he could, which was really fast as we were soon out of there and far away. The demon throws me down, starting to chuckle.

"Don't worry young human, you wont be for this world much longer. The half demon ran off with the shards but you will at least fill my belly before I search for the half demon."

I couldn't believe Inuyasha would leave me behind but it was true. I am forced to sit in the corner of the cave as the demon prepares to eat me.

Sesshomaru POV

The smell of the miko that travels with Inuyasha fills the air as I walk, but I could not smell Inuyasha close. Is she by herself? It would very dangerous, I would need to go see for myself, my brother has a habit of letting her get in danger.

"Jaken, stay here with Rin."

I turn walking from the camp towards the smell, soon coming across a large bug demon that looks like is is making dinner. The bug demon jumps upon seeing me, it's senses obviously very weak.

"Lord Sesshomaru, i'm sorry for not seeing you. Is there anything you need, I am just about to eat, so I hope you don't mind that I want you to leave."

I look behind the demon and see the miko sitting there. I couldn't let her die, Rin would be sad, I couldn't let her be sad. I dive at the bug demon ripping him open with my claws. Looking back at the miko her eyes were wide at me. I walk over as she scoots back.

Kagome POV

It is Sesshomaru! Inuyasha's half brother that wants to kill him! That walks into camp. The bug demon is obviously afraid of him which was reasonable cause seconds later he rips the demon in half with his claws.

I gulp as he turns to be and I start to scoot backwards trying to get away from him. He grabs the rope I am tied in and slices it open with his claws as if it was nothing.

"Come miko."

He says coldly and turns walking away. It is to dangerous to stay here alone so I stand and follow him as he walks away from the camp.

**A/N: I hope Sessho or any character doesn't come off as to OOC in this but this is my newest story I have an outline of the plot so It wont be canceled, and I've already written 5 chapters which will be coming out periodically, I will try and stay 2 or three chapters ahead of what I post.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not an anyway own Inuyasha or the characters this is purely for fun!**

Chapter 2

Kagome POV

I follow Sesshomaru away from the demon's camp back into his camp. I look over and see Rin sitting there.

"Lady Kagome! This Rin did not know you were coming. Are you staying?"

"I do not know Rin." I said and follow her back into the camp. I see Sesshomaru sit under a tree and I knew I would not be returning to Inuyasha tonight. I lay down beside the fire with Rin close.

"This Sesshomaru warns you to get some sleep we will walk for a long time tomorrow."

I nod and close my eyes quickly falling into sleep as Rin cuddles up to my side.

Sesshomaru POV

I look at the miko and Rin as they sleep against Ah-Un. The miko slept peacefully but Rin woke up a little later. She walked over to me and sat down beside me cuddling into my side. I saw the tears in her eyes and knew she must be dreaming of the wolf attack.

"Calm, Rin, This Sesshomaru is here." I said softly and let her sleep beside me tonight.

Kagome POV

I woke up in the morning feeling no Rin beside me. I quickly look for her and spot her next to Sesshomaru. Thinking he was asleep since he had his eyes closed I stood and started to walk to them, maybe he wasn't all that bad if he let her do this.

"This Sesshomaru suggests you stop Miko if you value your hands."

"I was just gonna check is Rin was alright, you don't have to get so upity."

"This Sesshomaru shall do as he likes."

I watch him wake up Rin before she and I left camp to find some food. Rin showed me some berries to eat and we then returned to camp after washing up.

Sesshomaru just started walking with Jaken behind him. Rin and I walked beside Ah-Un at the back of the strange little group.

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter Kagome might be stuck with Sesshy for a little while it seems**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, all rights go to the people who made the anime and manga, this is just for fun!**

Chapter 3

Sesshomaru POV

I watch the miko as we came to a rest for the night. I could smell the peach scent that always followed her was coming off into more a sweat smell. She also needed a new kimono.

"Jaken, watch them."

I left camp quickly and headed to a near by village. I bought a simple kimono and then a bit of fruit as a gift for Rin. I headed back to camp afterwards.

When I walked into camp I could tell the girls had gone off to bathe. I throw the kimono at the miko and then drop the fruit in front of Rin.

"This Rin thanks you for this Lord Sesshomaru."

"Hm."

Kagome POV

"Miko, switch your kimono, that one is dirty."

I couldn't believe Sesshomaru was telling me what to wear! On top of it he called me miko! I know he knows my name from the past.

"My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me!" I yelled at him before walking off and changing. when I return Rin is already starting a fire and Sesshomaru was gone again.

"Rin? Where did Sesshomaru go?"

"Lord Sesshomaru said he would be back with some food."

If only I had my bag. I could have food right away. I sit down beside Rin just in time to recive a bonk to the head from Jaken.

"OW!"

"Wench, you will not speak of Lord Sesshomaru like that!"

I turned around ready to pummel him. Grabbing his staff I swing it at him and hit him with it.

"You shouldn't hit a defenseless girl on the head, how would you like it if that girl or someone stronger hit you back!"

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter, next chapter expect something different, we are gonna see what Inuyasha and the others are up to, remember he is a bit slow in this. Also anyone else feel like Jaken might be getting alot more clobbers to the head on the trip? I decided to double update this weekend so the next update will be next weekend.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't Own Inuyasha, all right reserved to the creators this is just for fun Blah blah blah let's get on with the story!**

Chapter 4

Shippo POV

Inuyasha landed in the destriod demon's camp, kagome's scent was all over the place so she had to be somewhere near. I hopped off his shoulder and started to sniff around as Sango and Miroku landed with Kirara.

"Hey Brat, do you smell what I smell?"

Inuyasha snapped at me, I just sighed and keep sniffing. It does smell like someone we knew had been here before us, I just couldn't place who until I saw more of the camp, it looked like a dog fight.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Inuyasha, how could Sesshomaru be here, we are not ear the western lands. I made sure of that yesterday."

"Shut up Miroku, my half-brother does as he pleases, I bet he would have done this just to tick me off!"

I watched them argue a bit more till Inuyasha took off towards the west. I sighed and climbed up on Sango's shoulder as we started to follow him. I hoped this wouldn't end in a fight.

**A/N: this one is short I know, the next one will be really long, also Inuyasha finally made it to the camp, sorry but she is long gone Inu, you will have to catch up, maybe ask Kouga?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha, all that stuff blah blah blah let's get on with the story!**

Chapter 5

Sesshomaru POV

I got back just in time to see Kagome beat Jaken with his own staff. I hold back a smile and walk over dropping the two dead bunnies by the fire before walking off.

"Jaken, watch them."

I walked up to a nearby hill and sat down looking at the stars. Why did Kagome not try to run away? I had prepared myself to chase her, maybe she thought traveling with me would get her back to her lover, my half-brother, quicker?

"Sesshomaru, I brought some rabit up for you."

I looked over seeing Kagome with a little bit of cooked rabbit in her hand.

"I do not need to eat, I will hunt for myself if I need it."

"Oh, sorry then, I noticed you left without any food and you haven't eaten the past couple of days so I thought you might want something."

I sigh and stand walking over to her. Her midnight colored hair glowed in the moonlight, her brown eyes reflected the moonlight back. If she was a yokai she would be the most beautiful yokai out there.

"You should go back to camp, you can save that food for tomorrow night, or morning."

Kagome POV

As Sesshomaru walked over to me, He had his yukata open a bit and had taken off his armor, I felt my cheeks growing red. His hair looked like moonlight and his golden amber eyes made him seem other worldly, well he was a taiyokai. I couldn't do this, I liked Inuyasha, who cared if he only had a much hotter older brother!

Once he told me to go back to camp I nodded and hurried away quickly. Afraid if I stayed there any longer I might start drooling. He was hot so it was granted, but I had to stay to Inuyasha, even though he left me for dead and went after the jewel shards that I dropped when I was hit.

Sesshomaru POV

I could smell the arousal on her. I watch as she walked back to camp. So she liked me, I always thought she was my half-brothers lover, mabe I was wrong, I know he liked that walking corpse but enough that Kagome would be thinking that when she looked at me, was he really this bad?

I walk back and put my armor back on before walking back to camp. When I got there Rin and Kagome were asleep against Ah-Un. I took a spot under a tree nearby and closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep, I just sat there calmly and thought about what I would do about Kagome.

**A/N: Well this was a bit longer chapter and we finally get some time between Kagome and Sesshomaru even though it was only a little bit, it will get stronger! I updated it a bit early cause I had dance competition and today and if anyone guesses what rank I won I will create a oneshot of thier choice for them!**

**Edit:We have a winner already I will be posting the one shot in the next couple days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own inuyasha and all the stuff Blah blah blah on with the story!**

Chapter 6

Kagome POV

When I woke up as the dawn hit the camp. I yawned and stood up walking off after making sure everyone was asleep, or at least I thought they were asleep, Sesshomaru had his eyes closed and he didn't open them when I got up so I assumed he was asleep.

I walked along and soon found a river, slipped out of my kimono and into the water then washed the dirt and grime off myself. I relaxed after a couple moments of slipping into the cold water. I heard movement coming from the woods and climbed out barely able to slip my kimono on me as a bear yokai stumbled out grunting at me.

I step back looking for my bow then remembering I lost it when I was captured. I quickly try to turn and run away when a white blur goes past me.

Sesshomaru POV

I opened my eyes watching as Kagome walked off. I knew there was a river nearby so I let her go until I caught the smell of a Bear yokai.

"Jaken, watch Rin."

I hit him with my foot as I said that waking up. I walked from the camp and noticed the smell was coming from where Kagome had walked off, from the river. I hurried faster, knowing she had no weapon to defend herself if the yokai attacked her.

I saw her backing away and then turning to run as I ran towards the river. I moved past her and stabbed the yokai through with my sword. I let the yokai slid off my sword and run away if favor of making sure Kagome wasn't hurt.

I turn around and see her shaking there, her kimono barely on. Did he try to force himself on her? I quickly step over as she backs against a tree trying to cover herself poorly with the kimono. I bend down and sniff her only smelling her smell of roses and purity.

So he didn't touch her? Then why was she so disheveled like this?

"Sesshomaru, um, can you leave me for a second so I can finish getting dressed?"

Ah the bear yokai came upon her as she was dressing. I nod and turn away waiting for her to finish.

Kagome POV

I blush lightly as he pulls away and turns around. I pull my Kimono together and tie the obi as best I could. I tap his shoulder lightly and he turns around looking at me. He then steps behind me and reties my obi.

"Head back to camp." He said and then looked in the direction the bear yokai ran off.

"Don't kill it, please, It attacked me because I can sense the jewel shards, it was mad, not right in the mind."

"Head back to camp."

I sigh and turn walking back to camp as he moved away from the river. When I got back Rin was waking up. I helped her with her kimono and then we ate breakfast. By the time we were finished Sesshomaru was back. I noticed he had seemed to have washed himself, but he missed a spot under his nails that still had blood.

**A/N: So Well that just happened, from now on, Sessho is gonna be a little OOC, but I hope not to much. Don't worry Inu and the group will catch up, take it like this, if two groups are traveling and they need to pass a mountain, one group decides to go around (Sessho's group) because it is easier, and one group decides to head over the mountain (Inu's group) because it is quicker, but they will still meet up on the other side because well one was easier it was longer and one was shorter, but harder.**

**There might be a break after this, I lost a couple chapters, i'm writing them now but it might take some time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Do I eve have to do this anymore? What yes!? Fine, I do not own inuyasha in anyway this is merely for fun, blah blah blah**

Chapter 7

Sesshomaru POV

I came back into camp after washing the blood from myself. I sat down as the girls finished and then noticed the speck of blood under my nail. I quickly clean it out to turn and see Kagome standing there with a comb in her hand.

"Um, I noticed you had a bath, I thought maybe I could brush your hair as tha-"

"No."

"But I wanted to thank you."

"Grooming is reserved for mated couples among us inu yokai, are you saying you want to mate me?"

Her face grew flush as she stumbled for words. I smirked lightly and then turned away from her.

"Come, we are leaving camp."

Kagome POV

I was so embarrased, I mean what he just said! I just nod and move to the back near Rin. Her insentient chatter started up as we walked and I tried to answer as best I could.

"Lady Kagome, do you know where we are traveling?Is it someplace that has a lot of flowers? Are we gonna see others there?"

"I don't know Rin, you could ask Sesshomaru."

"But Lord Sesshomaru never answers anything!"

"How about I ask him for you?"

"Thank you Lady Kagome!"

"You don't have to call me Lady Kagome."

"I know Lady Kagome!"

I just sigh and hurry up to where Sesshomaru was. I stopped just beside him and smiled and he looked over at me. His white clothes didn't have a speck of dust on them.

"Sesshomaru, Rin and I were wondering -"

"The answer is no."

"But you don't even know what I was gonna ask!"

"The answer is still no, now go back to Rin."

I sighed and walked to the back of the group just as

"WIND SCAR!"

**A/N: Yup, they finally caught up and what does inuyasha do upon seeing Kagome with his brother, attack, next chapter will have more cause of the fight. This is my christmas gift to all of yall, i'll be off for a couple days so see you all when I get back.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I do not own inuyasha, blah blah blah, all for fun blah blah blah.**

Chapter 8

Sesshomaru POV

I quickly jump out of the way and then look back to check Rin and Kagome's safety. I saw the scratch across Kagome's cheek but Rin was safe. Kagome had protected her with her body.

I turn and see Inuyasha jump out of the woods at me. I side step and bring my arm down on his back.

"Do you always carelessly attack when your team mates are in danger?"

"I do when I'm aiming at an idiot, anyway, I wouldn't hit a team mate, as there were none around!"

"Are you saying the miko is not your team mate?"

"Kagome? Where is she I thought you would be keeping her sealed away somewhere!"

"She was nearby when you sent off your wind scar and luckily she was not hurt by your carlessness, much."

"YOU HURT HER!"

I jump out of the way as he attacks me again. Sighing I decided it would be quicker to end this and leave them to get him to understand anything.

His swings were haphazard just draining him of his energy. All I had to do was keep dodging and he would wear himself out.

Kagome POV

I look up to see Inuyasha trying to take out sesshomaru again. Urgh, what was wrong with him, Sesshomaru had protected me and this is what he does, plus he nearly hit me!

"INUYASHA SIT!"

I yell out as loud as I could and storm over to him.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!"

I sigh once I let out my anger at him. I looked over to Sesshomaru and blush as he is looking at me with calculating eyes. I look away to avoid his eyes. My eyes falling on Inuyasha who was pulling himself out of the ground.

Sesshomaru POV

I had seen Kagome do this once before. How did she come across the power to do so? I look at her trying to figure this out and I see the red on her face.

As my brother peels himself out of the ground I walk up to Kagome and grab her wrist.

"Come."

"Hey let Kagome go."

"She is not staying with you, you cannot protect her, so she will not be around you."

I turn pulling her along back towards Rin and Jaken.

**A/N: So Inu and Sesshy fight Inu 0, Sesshy 0, Kagome 2, lol. But Sesshy wont let Kagome go. Hope you all had a merry christmas. My school starts on the 5th so i it's not finished by then it's going to go back to weakly releases.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, blah blah blah, do I have to say this everytime? Yes? Darn, this is just for fun, let's move on with the story.**

Chapter 9

Kagome POV

I blush again as Sesshomaru pulls me over to where Rin and Jaken are. Rin quickly runs up and hugs my legs as Sango and the others land. I know she sees Inuyasha and his hole cause she just sighs before her and Miroku walks over to me. I turn around just in time to catch Shippo as he hugs me.

"Sissy, we were so worried about you! That Baka let you get captured when he tried to get the shards instead, Sango didn't let him hold them though."

I look over at Sango as she held the shards out to me.

"I didn't think it was a good idea to let him or any of the yokai touch the shards that you worked so hard to purify, I didn't let Miroku touch them either."

I quickly look at them, they were only a little tainted, much better then if Inuyasha carried them, she definitely was right on this. As I hook them around my neck Sesshomaru reaches out and grabs them.

"There just jewel shards."

"Hm."

He lifts Shippo from my shoulder letting him drop to the ground and turns starting to walk. Rin grabbed my hand trying to pull me along.

"Rin, I don't think i'm gonna travel with Sesshomaru now, i'm with my friends so."

"Come."

I look at Sesshomaru as he looks back over his shoulder. The others looked at him to with wide eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this wench does not need to travel with us she-"

"Jaken."

Sesshomaru saying his name shut the little Kappa up. Sesshomaru turned around walking back.

"You were captured once already, and my half-brother showed now he cannot protect you so you shall travel with me."

**A/N: So how you guys liking it? Sesshy wont let Gome go! I think he is getting attached lol, and don't worry these will start to get longer**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't inuyasha, just for fun, this is getting boring to say over and over again. Hope you like this chapter.**

_Sesshomaru talking to his beast_

**Sesshomaru's beast**

Chapter 10

Kagome POV

My eyes went wide at this. I needed to travel with Inuyasha and get the shards back. Sesshomaru just stood there with a calm look on his face well everyone was looking at him like he was crazy especially Jaken but Sesshomaru drifting his eyes over him made him quickly turn back to his master's side.

"Sesshomaru. I need to travel with Inuyasha, were trying to get the shards back."

"This Sesshomaru has chosen this and you will travel with me."

I jump back as the edges of his eyes were turning red. Sesshomaru quickly turned around and started walking. I looked at Sango and she handed me my bag.

"I kept this for ya Kagome, once Inuyasha is up well follow Sesshomaru, don't worry, me and Miroku will try and hold him back."

I just nod slowly sliding my bag on I hurry after Rin and Jaken.

Sesshomaru POV

I had not expected my beast to come out at this point. He had been lying still for some time.

**"The girl is ours."**

_"She is inuyashas i'm only bringing her along to protect her."_

**"Oh that is so wrong and you know it, we want her, she will have good strong pups."**

_"She is human, anyway, I will not let you take control."_

**"She is a miko, a strong miko who can give us full blood pups, and do not attempt to change the subject on me."**

I pushed my beast back down into the pit ignoring him. I knew Kagome was following us, and my brother and his group a little ways behind that. I would let them do that, if push came to shove I could defeat them all quickly. As long as Inuyasha stayed away I was fine with the rest of the group, Rin had smiled at the young kit when he hugged Kagome.

**A/N: So Sessho's beast finally showed up, I thought he had been a little to quiet until now. It seems to be his beast wants Kagome! As I am going back to school on the 5th the updates are back to once a week**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own inuyasha, this is all for fun and no profit**

**same rules on Sessho's beast from last time**

Chapter 11

Sesshomaru POV

We came to a nice spot to camp and I leaned against a tree. I watched the miko as she pulled stuff from the yellow bag the slayer had given here.

She made a fire and then she and Rin start to eat the food she pulled from her bag. I wanted to make sure it was safe for the both of them so I moved over and sniffed Rin's.

Kagome POV

I looked up just in time to see Sesshomaru sniff Rin's ramen. I knew he must have not liked the smell of the spices because he pulled back very quickly.

"It's noddles, they are dried so all you have to do it boil them in water."

"Hn."

He moved back to his spot under a tree leaving me and Rin to eat our ramen. I looked into the distance seeing the fire of the others campfire.

I sighed and grabbed my extra uniform from my bag but as i stood up to go change Sesshomaru stepped in front of me, he had a touch of red in his eyes. He looked at my clothes I had in my arms.

"Kagome you will wear that kimono as long as you are with me, if you want to keep the others you shall put them away."

Sesshomaru POV

I knew my beast was coming out as seeing her about to walk off and change into the small kimono she always wore when with my brother.

I moved in front of her and told her to keep wearing the kimono she already had on.

**"Yes, our mate will not show her body off like that again, only we shall see her like that."**

_"She is not our mate! She is a human and we do not need a mate."_

**"You are wrong on this, we need her, she is our mate!"**

_"Quiet, i need time to think to myself."_

I turn away from the group walking off. I walked until i came upon a rock I could relax back upon that faced the moon. Looking at the moon calmed me and it kept my beast quiet which was when I could think most.

What was Kagome to me, I had let her stay even after we found Inuyasha, well It was more like I forced her to stay. I also wanted to protect her, much like Rin, but it was different for Rin, I didn't mind leaving her alone with Jaken every now and then but to be away from Kagome really worried me.

I would think about it more later, I needed to return, who knows what my idiot half brother may do well i was gone.

**A/N: His beast thinks she is his mate! I say that is a step in the right direction. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Also you will be seeing alot more of the beast, he just wont stay quiet once I let him free.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha even though I might really want to, this is just for fun**

Chapter 12

Kagome POV

I watched Sesshomaru walk off and I felt the pit in my stomach drop. Why did I feel like this, I liked Inuyasha, or even Hoji, I shouldn't have feelings for Sesshomaru. I stood after not seeing him return for a while deciding I needed to go for a walk.

I start to walk into the woods for a little while till I found Inuyasha, he moved up to me sniffing me before moving off.

"Inuyasha, why did you just sniff me."

"To see if he did anything, i'll be back in a couple days, i told the others to follow you, Shippo might sneak into your camp at night."

I just nod before he takes off. I turn around to see Sesshomaru standing there.

"My idiot half brother did not harm you?"

"No why would he, we made an agreement to hunt down Naraku and complete the Shikon Jewel."

"Why?"

"Because the Jewel came from my body originally."

"Hn."

I didn't like it when he did that but as he reached out to grabbed my wrist he brush his arm down mine causing me to go flush.

Sesshomaru POV

Her smell spiked when I touched her arm gently again, it was pleasing to me and It made my beast want to take her. I grab her wrist and pull her along facing away from her to make sure she wouldn't see the red trying to get into my eyes.

**"We should make her our mate now, well the pup can't interfere."**

_"She will not be our mate, I may like the touch of her, and her smell but she is not our mate!"_

My beast went quiet at that. He must have thought he won, for now. Once we got back to the camp she layed out a rolled up blanket. When I had Rin ask her what it was she said it was a sleeping bag.

She and Rin curled up inside it and fell asleep. I relaxed back against the tree for a little bit until the scent of the fox kit drifted into camp. I opened my eyes just in time to see him sneak up to where Kagome and Rin were sleeping and layed down in the middle of them falling asleep.

I knew he meant no harm so I let him lay there but I would lecture him in the morning, I would take him hunting with me and wouldn't let him return to the camp until he understood that is was night right to sleep in the middle of two women unless they were his, Rin and Kagome were not his.

**A/N: Hm, Inu seems to be up to something, meanwhile Sesshy is pulling those feelings out of Kagome and is warming up to his own. This is the last update before my school starts(the 5th) I will be updating one or two chapters every weekend.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own Inuyasha in anyway this is just for fun so lets get on with the story things are gonna pick up a little speed from here, i have 20 chapters planned out but there might be more**

Chapter 13

Kagome POV

Rin and I woke up in the morning to find Shippo had joined us. I told her to let hi sleep in a little as I made breakfast. Once it was ready I woke him up.

"Shippo, it's time to wake up."

I shook the little guy softly and he opened his eyes slowly looking at me.

"Good Morning Sissy!"

I giggled softly and served him then Rin. I asked Jaken if he wanted some which he glared at me for before snatching the bowl and walking to the far side of the camp grumbling. I then sit to eat mine.

As we were packing up Sesshomaru came back into camp. I had noticed he had been gone when we woke up. He picked up Shippo and Rin's water skin before walking off.

I couldn't let them go alone, I knew I wasn't gonna get hurt, but what about Shippo, he was like a little brother to me. I followed them to the river where he set Shippo down on the back and started to fill the skin.

"Next time I see you sneaking into camp, i'll skin you alive. You can stay but you are not to sleep with my ward and the miko."

"The miko has a name and it's Kagome, my sissy wont like you if you don't use her name."

"You called her sister multiple times now, are you related to her?"

"She took me in after my parents were killed by people who were corupted by the jewel shards, she has been like as big sissy to me so I call her sissy since she said I shouldn't call her mama."

Sesshomaru POV

I look at the little kit as he explained what had happened to him. Kagome was so kind-hearted, it would be a weakness, I would have to overcome that to protect her.

"Kit, take this water skin back to camp and give it to my ward, tell the others I will be back soon and then we are leaving."

I watched the kit take off and then I turned around ready to hunt. I had been limiting my scenses because we were close to camp so I let them free and quickly smelled Kagome where she was. She had heard me talking to the kit.

I dash around her so I was behind her and grab her wrist. Pulling her back into me I look down at her.

"Kagome, you should hide yourself better if you are going to follow me."

"Eep! I'm sorry for following you Lord Sesshomaru, I just wanted to make sure Shippo was okay."

"You are silly thinking that I would hurt the kit. I saw what he means to you and now Rin has a playmate."

I let her slip out of my hands. I could smell the want on her but I pushed my thoughts off that subject.

"I will return after I hunt Kagome, go back to the group and wait there. Ah-Un is capable of protecting you."

Once I was sure she was headed back to camp and in the area that Ah-Un could reach and protect her I turned and ran off into the woods hunting down something to sate me.

**A/N: So how you like the chapter, they are getting longer right? Sesshy is getting more and more attached to Kagome as well**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, this is just for fun.**

Chapter 14

Kagome POV

When I returned Shippo ran over to me and hurried me to where Rin sat. She had a splinter in her finger. I quickly picked it out and then picked her up sitting her on Ah-Un. Shippo climbed up behind her.

"Thank you Lady Kagome for removing the splinter."

"Rin, you do not need to call me Lady Kagome."

"But aren't you with Lord Sesshomaru?"

I blushed heavily at this. Everytime I saw the Taiyokai I grew flush and couldn't help but think about him in that way, if he was in my time he would be on the cover of every magazine. But I had to like Inuyasha. We spent all this time together, he acted like he liked me.

"No Rin, i'm not with Lord Sesshomaru. He just has ensured my safety, like you."

I don't know if Rin knew what I was trying to say because she just shook her head. I smiled and then I heard a crash coming this way. Ah-Un placed itself between us and the sounds of the crash. I look up to see a yokai, he was clearly mad. He had a shard inbedded into his forehead and he looked right at me. I knew he wanted mine.

I take off as fast as I could run in the kimono, thinking if I could get the yokai away from Rin and Shippo they would be atleast a little safer. Maybe Sesshomaru could get back in time to save them.

I trip over a tree root stumbling down I look back. The yokai was almost on me, there was no time to try as get up. I saw the poison dripping from a small wound, had Ah-Un done something?

The yokai stopped above me, letting it's poison drip down onto my arm. It stung horribly and made me want to scream out in pain. So I did, I let go.

Sesshomaru POV

I heard the scream of Rin and was hurrying back almost there when Kagome screamed a little to the left of me. I turn and dash that way hoping to be there in time. I come across a big bug yokai over her. What was with her and attracting them, was it her smell? She smelled like peaches, is theat what brought them to her.

I saw the poison was dripping on her and my eyes went red. I quickly slash the yokai in half with my claws and pick her up. I jump out of the way making sure she is safe I set her down as the bug demon started to form back up.

"It has a jewel shard in it's head."

I look at Kagome as she said that. I could tell she was in pain but she was still helping me? I turned and charged at the demon. Snatching the shard from it's head it died quickly. i move over to kagome and she takes the shard and puts it with the others.

"It attacked you for your shards."

"Yes."

I bent down to her and picked her up. I carried her to the river and sat her down before washing her arm where the poison had fallen.

**"We let our mate get hurt."**

_"She is not our mate, and I am taking care of the wounds now. I wont let her stay alone in camp from now on."_

**"We should console her, the pup has left her and she is now ours, no one else can claim her."**

_"I will not take her as a mate, I will help her, but I cannot take her as a mate, I would be hurting her just as much as myself."_

**"You can just not admit to yourself, you care for her deeply, you love her."**

_"Be quiet!"_

I pick Kagome up once I was done and carry her back as she had fallen asleep. I see the two other humans that travel with my brother. The women was wrapping a wound on Ah-Un from when the demon hit him to go after Kagome.

**A/N: How are you guys? I hope your liking the story. Sesshy's beast realizes, he loves Kagome, but Sesshy says no! The next couple chapters are gonna be shorter, i'm thinking this might be the longest chapter?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, this is just for fun**

Chapter 15

Kagome POV

I awoke on something that was moving. I open my eyes slowly to find that I was laying on Ah-Un as he walked. I had my arm all wrapped up. I wondered if Sesshomaru had done this.

"Lady Kagome your awake!"

I look down to see Rin and Shippo beside Ah-Un. They looked like they had been crying.

"Sissy, we were so worried about you, Sesshomaru carried you back here with your arm all bandaged up and you weren't waking up!"

"I'm fine Shippo, Rin."

They smiled drying there tears which had started to run again. I sat up to see Sesshomaru sitting across the camp site. Sango and Miroku were tending to a fire and what looked like some stew for dinner.

I stood and started to walk over to them. Sango smiled when she saw me but I was ready to smack Miroku if his hand drifted to my butt.

*Smack*

Well he did have it coming. I look over at Lord Sesshomaru. He had taken care of me after the yokai attacked. I stand and walk over to him.

"Thank you for taking care of me after the attack."

"hn."

I sighed thinking that was all I was gonna get out of him but as I turned to walk away her reached out and grabbed my unharmed wrist gently. I look back at him and sit beside him gently.

Sesshomaru POV

I reached out when she turned away and grabbed her wrist. I hadn't meant to, but my beast and I merged at that one point allowing him to do so. I hadn't wanted to hurt her anymore so I was prepared for her to go back to the fire and leave her alone forever, just to make sure she wasn't hurt again.

But now she was sitting beside me. i looked at her and she yawned, even though she had slept all day she was still recovering. I let my mokomoko move out and wrap around her to keep her warm. I look down at my lap as Rin joins us. The little kit taking a spot on Kagome's lap.

I smiled at this, just for a few seconds and then went back to my mask. I let them rest against me, just this once I would let her touch me, and for me to take my fill of it.

**A/N: Daw Sesshy and Gome are cuddling. I think it's quite cute, but aparently sesshy wont let this happen again. I'm almost done with this story, I have written until the ending which is chapter 25! I will post two chapters every weekend so you do the math and tell me when it will be done!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, this is all for fun**

Chapter 16

Sango POV

I fnished the stew and was about to pass it out when I saw the others asleep next to Sesshomaru. I smiled at this sweet thing. He must really care for them all, Rin was on his lap well Kagome sat next to him with Shippo on her lap.

"Monk, try not to wake them up."

"As you wish Sango, Thought it is strange for Kagome and Shippo to be so close to Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru was the one who said he would protect Kagome, and he failed at that today when she got hurt, he must want to keep her close to protect her. As for Shippo, he is no doubt over there just to be close to Kagome, He thinks of her like a sister."

"Hm, Maybe you are right Sango, though, I would worry if Inuyasha was to see this, he would not like it. Did he tell you where he was going, he just told me to protect all of you and he would be back in a couple of days."

"I saw one of Kikyo's soul catchers in the area as I was collecting firewood. He left soon after that so maybe he went after her?"

"I hope not, it would break Kagomes heart if he ran off with her or brought her back."

"I think you are right Monk, I hope she is not hurt by this."

"I hope so as well, if she is hurt by this, she might just 'sit' him to hell for Kikyo."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, this is just for fun**

Chapter 17

Sesshomaru POV

I heard the three of them waking up in the morning so I slid Rin off my lap gently next to Kagome and stood walking off into the trees. I needed to clear my head.

**"There is no reason to clear your head. What your feeling will always stay, you have come to love the miko during her stay in your care, and now that we know Inuyasha left her for another we can have her."**

_"Inuyasha isan idiot for leaving her, but I can not take her, it would harm the both of us."_

**"You are just being a coward!"**

_"I am no coward, I just know what is best, and she would not deal well in the world of demons."_

I had stopped in a clearing where there where a bunch of pure white flowers. Well I wanted to bring some back for rin, well the taija and Monk were there I would not stoop myself to be this low. i would remember this spot and bring her back someday. I also wanted to bring Kagome back but I thrust that thought from my mind and turned walking back.

Kagome POV

When I awoke Sesshomaru was gone and I had both Rin and Shippo leaned against me asleep. I smile and brush the hair out of thier faces gently waking them from the world of dreams.

I let Rin help me dress and then sat down to wait for Sesshomaru. I was letting her brush my hair as I sat next to Ah-Un. When Sesshomaru returned I stood and smiled at him. He just gazed at me for a moment longer then normal before turning and walking down the path.

I walked alongside Ah-Un as he carried Rin and Shippo. Sesshomaru just ahead of us. I kept my eyes looking around but kept finding them returning to watch him walk. I sighed knowing I could not ignore it anymore, I had feelings for Sesshomaru, even thought i was suppose to have those feelings for Inuyasha.

**A/N: So what do you think of these two chapters got some info from Sango and Miroku where Inuyasha might be, also Sessho you need to be more Kind and listen to your beast!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: this is all for fun I don't own Inuyasha**

Chapter 18

Kagome POV

That was how it went over the next few days. We would walk all day , make camp for the night and eat dinner. But when I was ready for sleep I always found myself sitting next to Sesshomaru. Once night I even let my head rest in his lap. I was so embarrased the next morning. But in the morning when I woke up he was always gone and returned as we were ready to leave.

Today started out different though. When I woke up Sesshomaru had his Mokomoko around me, holding me to him. Secondly he had stayed in camp until we were ready to move out. Something was wrong today.

Sesshomaru POV

When I woke up I had smelled Inuyasha coming towards us, but there was also another smell. one that I had hoped to catch for a while, Naraku. I stayed in the camp to protect them but as we walked down the road we came to huge clearing. there in the middle sat Kagura next to what I could tell was a puppet of Naraku. The little one Kanna was there as well.

"This Sesshomaru asks what are you doing here."

"Do you always speak so formal Sesshomaru. If you want to know what we are doing here, ask Kagome."

I glance at her and see her holding the jewel shards in her hand. They were here to kill her and take the shards! I turn towards them pulling Tokijn out ready to take them out as Kagura let out huge gusts of wind. I saw a small tornado of hers heading for Kagome and I dashed over to her.

I wrap my arms around her to protect her, using my body as a shield. I can hear her gasp and feel her hands on me, trying to heal me.

My brother jumps from the trees Kikyo on his back. She takes one shot and takes out Kagura before he goes after the other two. They flee and he looks at Kagome before grabbing her wrist.

"Come on we have to go after them."

"No Inuyasha, can't you see Sesshomaru is hurt, he got hurt saving me."

"Keh, I don't need you, I have Kikyo anyway."

He turned and picked Kikyo up and ran off after Naraku.

Kagome POV

I see Sango and Miroku, they look at me and I nod letting them go, Inuyasha would need all the help he could get. I looked back to Sesshomaru and held onto him.

"I need you to stay focused on me. I need to dress your wounds before you loose to much blood."

He just nodded and let me take him to the shade of some trees. I sent Shippo and Rin for some fresh water as I sat down and started to clean the small wounds.

**A/N: Here s a bonus chapter for you guys cause it's the end of my semester! I'm getting my grades back soon but i hope they are good!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, this is just for fun.**

Chapter 19

Kagome POV

I was hurt at what Inuyasha had said, he had taken Kikyo over me, but I would not let that stop me now. I needed to heal Sesshomaru who had saved me from being blow to pieces by Kaguras wind.

Once I had the water back I told Jaken to take the kids to the other side of the field and play. I then went back to work on Sesshomaru. I had forgotten he was a yokai for a second so when I saw the wounds already closing I was a little shocked. But then I remembered and I went back to work.

When I was all done I sat back and sighed whipping the sweat from my forehead. I looked at Sesshomaru who looked already healed mostly. He had a few long cuts that would take even him a little while.

"Kagome, you are not hurt?"

I shake my head no before yelping in pain. One of the wind blades had hit me on the side with the wounded arm so I hadn't been able to protect myself. Sesshomaru sighed and then told me he would heal me.

He pushes down my kimono and starts to lick the wound. I blush heavily at this, the wound was running down my side which meant he was close to my chest! Once he was done he pulled away and helped me fix the kimono. I felt better now and so he did the same to my poison burn.

I blushed the whole time and once he was done he looked at me.

"Come, let's head back to Rin and Shippo."

I take his hand as he leads be back across the field.

Sesshomaru POV

I licked the two wounds, my saliva transferred some of my healing through it so this would heal the wounds a bit faster for her.

**"Our Mate hurts, from the actions of Inuyasha, when he chose the corpse over her."**

_"Kagome does hurt from that, but for the last time, she is not our mate, she can't be, me taking her in would hurt her to much."_

I looked at Kagome seeing the tears in the edge of her eyes I walked off a little into the trees. I let her lean against me sobbing quietly. All I did was rub her back softly, this sometimes worked with Rin when she had a nightmare.

Kagome held onto me loosely, her whole body shaking with each sob. I did not like to see her hurt like this, it hurt me as well.

"Kagome, forget about Inuyasha, he has chosen the undead miko, but you are worth more then what he has earned."

Kagome POV

I look up at Sesshomaru as he said this. My eyes and nose a bit puffy from crying. He stands there comforting me and when I pull away looking at him he smiled and bends down kissing me gently.

Oh how I had wished this would happen. I never thought it would happen as Sesshomaru is a full blooded demon, and I'm a miko the enemy of demons. He pulled away leaving me standing there stunned as he looked down to me.

"Kagome, you will catch bugs if you stand there with you mouth open."

I shut my mouth and look down blushing. Sesshomaru took my hand ad started to lead us back to the group. I sighed seeing Shippo and Rin safe.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I do not own Inuyasha, this is just for fun.**

Chapter 20

Sesshomaru POV

I watch as Rin and Shippo run over to us hugging Kagome around the legs. Rin looks at me and smiles, I can see she is happy that I was safe.

"Lord Sesshomaru? This Rin wants to show you something."

I follow her up to a pile of flowers and notice that it was Jaken, it seems like the kids tied him up and then piled the flowers around him.

"Jaken, do your job better."

I say to him before I walk over to Ah-Un making the two headed dragon walk with me over to the kids. I look at Kagome as I approach as she was helping Jaken get untied, her kindness was going to get her hurt someday, I wouldn't allow that.

I had kagome sit down on Ah-Un, putting Rin and Shippo up beside her before I let my cloud of yokai form beneath me. I felt Jaken grab onto my mokomoko just in time.

Kagome POV

As we took to the air I held onto Ah-Un a little tighter. I knew I wouldn't fall off, I felt something around us that kept us on, but it was still a little unnerving. I could feel Shippo holding onto me behind me and Rin was sitting up by the two necks looking around.

We flew for a good time before we landed in a clearing. I could tell there had been a big battle here. I jump off following Sesshomaru after he told Jaken to watch the kids. He glanced at me before continuing to walk.

"Are you sure you want to see this? It might be something you will not like."

"Well traveling with Inuyasha I saw alot of things I didn't like, what difference is there now?"

"Hn."

Oh how I hated him doing that, It often left me with no way to reply and just like now we would stop talking. I know he didn't like to talk, but the quiet got to me, especially since I got use to Inuyasha talking his mouth off all the time.

As we rounded the corner I saw the body of the huge snake demon. It was dissolving and making the area fill with miasma. I quickly step back to keep out and able to breathe as Sesshomaru walked in. I could see the dead bodies everywhere. They must have died fighting the demon.

I then saw the deep marks in the ground, like giant claw marks, like the marks from the wind scar. I looked at Sesshomaru as he walked right up to the carcass. He looked at it for a moment before he turned and walked back to me.

"It was killed by the wind scar, but it looks like it wasn't fighting before that."

"You mean he attacked it even though it was innocent?"

He just kept on walking. I turned around to follow him but he gave me a look at said stay in place.

Sesshomaru POV

I moved into a field a bit away from Kagome. I could see the path that Inuyasha was taking, and it would not be a good one. It was leading to a mountain that spewed miasma all year long. We needed to catch up to him, it wouldn't be good for him to fight there.

I would need to have a way to protect Kagome as well, she wouldn't be able to breathe with the miasma that infested this area.

**"If you let me out I could protect her, if she rode on my back my yokai would go over her letting her breathe fresh air."**

_"I will not let you out, you could do more harm then good, and what will happen when we arrive at inuyasha? You wont be able to protect Kagome from the miasma if a fight starts."_

**"There will be no fight, the half-pup will grow weak in the miasma, he will not be able to fight."**

My beast did have a point there, this would be our best option. I look back to see Kagome stepping towards me. I gave her a look to stay there and then stepped a bit farther before turning into my true form.

**A/N: Note sleeping over at a friends house the night before the day I plan to post more chapters, these would have been up yesterday but i was a vegetable all yesterday.**


	21. Update

Hey guys I know I didn't post a chapter last weekend, i'm sorry there wont be one this weekend. I had the start of a new symester and then on the 3rd my grandma passed away so I haven't been feeling up to fanfiction. I will hopefully be posting more chapters soon, but not for atleast a week more, question do you want an epilouge?


End file.
